What is More Important, Your Region or the Person You Love?
by ClockworkHoenn
Summary: *On My Quotev. PokeSpe Vampire story* Green Oak is a member of the resistance. What is he resisting? The Mask of Ice's plan to turn every human into vampires. One of his enemies is Blue. What happens when he falls in love with her and has to kill her? And with Silver's life on the line, will Blue be able to save her half brother? Mentions of Special, Mangaquest, and Preciousmetal.
1. Prolog

**_Prolog_**

Leaf Green rubbed her eyes. She had just moved to Johto. The war with vampires had just started. Her husband ran into the room, panting.

"Gary? What is it?" He frowned as he looked at her.

"Leaf, we just lost Ash. His son has been given to Paul and Dawn. They'll take care of little Red," Leaf frowned.

"Is Blue in trouble?" Gary nodded.

"Yeah. We need to get all of them out of here," A knock sounded and then a cry of a baby from another part of the house. The two adults looked at each other.

"Keep safe," He kissed Leaf quickly before seeing who was at the door. He picked something up and looked at Leaf before shutting the door back up, "Look what I found," Leaf hurried over and gasped. Sitting in Gary Green's arms was a baby wrapped in a blanket, "What do we do?" Leaf kissed the baby on the head.

"Name him Green. He can carry on. I'll get Blue and we'll go bring her to the Shinji's," Gary nodded as his wife ran off. Gary waited and then a scream came from the other side of the house. He ran in that direction to see Leaf on the floor, tears in her eyes. Gary bent down, Green still in his arms.

"What's wrong?" She looked up at him.

"Blue's gone," Gary cursed.

* * *

Marina frowned as she looked at Jimmy.

"Really?" She asked as he nodded. Each parent had a baby in their hands.

"I just got the call from Rival. He said take good care of Silver for him. Ethan said to take care of Gold," Marina started to tear up.

"What about Crystal, is she okay? Dawn and Paul okay?" Jimmy nodded.

"We need to get the boys there. Gary's heading that way with Leaf soon," Marina nodded.

"Let's go now," The two quietly left the house and started to run. It was the middle of the night, so it was more dangerous. The two were determined parents. They would not let their friends' children be taken. Marina gasped as she held the black haired boy closer to her. Even as a young child, the boy had a good amount of hair. The other boy had the same amount of hair, just the same red color as Rival.

"Dang it! God no! Silver!" Marina stopped running and turned to see Jimmy being attacked, the group who attacked trying to get the baby from the man.

"Jimmy!" He looked up at her and smiled sadly.

"Go Marina! I love you and Crystal so much!" A tear fell from her eyes as she started to run again.

* * *

**I've really enjoyed writing this. It's been a blast so far! This is also on my Quotev account, so I promise you it's mine. Hope you enjoy it!~**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

* * *

Darkness surrounded the boy as he hid in his closet. Being one of the only humans in this part of the region scared him. The door in the main room opened and a voice came through the door.

"Here Human, come here human!~" The voice laughed, "Come on. We won't hurt you. Just take your blood!" He shivered. The voice was scary.

"Didn't you hurt him, draw blood?" Another voice joined in.

"Right Silvy! Why didn't I remember that?" His eyes widened. They were closing in. He hid his head behind his knees as he heard the door open, "Found you!~ Te he he!~"

* * *

"I'm pretty sure that the best weapon we can have against the Mask of Ice and his followers is a flash light," The boy blinked as his partner held his flash light in his face.

"I don't need a flash light. They'll know we're there to stop them from changing the rest of the regions," His partner rolled his eyes.

"Green, we lost Johto because no one smart enough to carry a flash light," Green rolled his eyes right back, hitting the flash light out of his face. He pulled at his shoe laces as he started to tie them, "And shoe laces, untied of course, will slow us down. Dang it Green, do you think we can protect Kanto?" Green just nodded to his partner.

"Red, stop worrying," He stood up, "If you are that worried, bring some flash lights," Red's face brightened.

"Great!" Green slightly smiled.

"Just don't do anything stupid," The two walked out of Green's bedroom as Red promised the boy that he wouldn't.

* * *

The girl giggled as she and her half brother got their rooms. They had quietly got into the boat, took someone's key, transformed them, and then shoved the new vampire off the boat. She was glad that they would land in Kanto during the night. The light really sucked.

"Blue, you know I support you no matter what, but I really don't want to continue," She frowned as she turned to her brother.

"Silvy!" She complained, "He'll kill you if he heard that," The boy looked down.

"I know, but what if I went into hiding? You could come as well," She laughed.

"Silver, no one escapes the Masked Man," She looked at him, "You know he controls everything." Silver sighed.

"I know," She turned toward him. The two were resting, since it was daylight outside.

"Come on Silvy!~" She said, "Be happy!" He frowned again, but then slightly smiled at her. She pulled him closer and he wrapped his arms around her. The two fell asleep together, ready to land in Kanto.

* * *

"Hey there Red, Green," A voice called to the two as they ate their dinner. An arm went around both of the boys' shoulders. Red smiled as he glanced at the gold eyed boy.

"Hello there Gold!" He said with a smile. Green said nothing as he continued to eat his dinner. He placed his spoon in his empty bowl.

"Coming tonight Gold?" He nodded in response.

"Yeah. My partner is Wally. He seriously better not let me down," Gold stood up and went to sit down in front of the two. As he did, someone threw something at the back of his head. Gold growled, turned, and then glared as a group laughed at him. He glared and then sat down.

"No fight picking?" Green asked as Gold sighed.

"Nope. Don't want to ruin my chances of going out again," The two automatically understood. If you picked a fight, you normally were left at the base.

"Good luck tonight," Red finally spoke.

"Something tells me that we'll all need it," Green muttered as a voice got everyone's attention.

"Whoever's going on the mission, get your butts to the vehicle so that you can get to your destination," Green stood up with half of the room. This was going to be a boring night.

* * *

"Done yet?" Silver asked as watched for the resistance. Blue wiped the blood from the edges of her mouth. The young girl who she had just turned shivered underneath her.

"Yep! I'm ready to split up!" Silver frowned as Blue walked over.

"Is that a good idea?" He asked, "I don't like it," Blue smiled and hugged him.

"You'll be fine! We're the best that there is, other than the Mask his self," With a frown, he hugged her back.

"Okay. Be careful," She nodded as the two let each other go. They parted ways.

* * *

**Let me clear this up for you. The vampires in my story have to sleep. There's a reason for that. They don't sparkle and they are blood drinkers. If they drink so much blood of a human, their saliva will get into the human's blood stream and slowly/quickly change the human. Some go insane, others don't. Depends who the vampire is. **


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Red could hear the gun shot even from a good amount away. The two had found a newer vampire earlier. Whoever transformed the girl didn't teach it not to attack resistance members. He felt sad for the girl. She never should have died with a bullet to the head. It was a quick and easy method; it was also Green's favorite. Red hated having to kill the creatures. They were once humans. Green came around the corner and placed his arm around Red's shoulder in a comforting way. Red looked away from him, ashamed. A scream sounded and the two ran toward it. Red hoped they would make it in time.

* * *

"Gardenia," The boy shook as he held the knife to his tutor's neck. The two had split up earlier so they could cover more space. The boy loved his tutor. He didn't want to hurt her.

"You could put the knife down, Pearl," The boy continued to shake. Gardenia placed her fingers at the edge of his chin, "Let me change you. Become one of us. Stay with me forever," Pearl gasped as he felt  
the knife fall from his hand. The vampire pulled the human closer to her. He hid his face in her clothes, tears falling from his eyes. As she bent down to bite the boy, a voice stopped her.

"Pearl!? What the heck!" She glanced to the road in front of her to see two boys watching them. The older boy looked shocked. Desperately, Gardenia bit Pearl's neck. The boy cried out. Five seconds later, the two were pulled apart. Pearl tried reaching for his tutor, but the younger boy pulled him back. Pearl glared at him.

"Let me go to Gardenia!" He growled as he struggled to save his tutor.

"Listen to me Pearl! If Volkner had turned, I would be upset to!" Tears started to flow from Pearl's eyes.

"It's not the same Diamond!" He cried out as he heard Volkner load his gun. He kicked Diamond down and ran at Volkner. The older man's hand slipped, masking him shoot a tree nearby. After Pearl made sure that Volkner was down for the count, he took the man's gun, placed it in his pocket, and then ran over to the vampire.

"Get away from her Pearl!" His eyes widened as Diamond pulled him off of the vampire. The blonde boy tried to get away from Diamond.

"Let me go!" He yelled again and Diamond continued to hold the boy back.

"No!"

"What's going on here?!" Everyone turned their attention to two boys who stood on the road behind them. The one in dark red had a flash light in his hand.

"Gardenia?" He questioned, "And Volkner? Dia, Pearl, what the heck is going on?"

"Gardenia was transformed," Diamond responded. Right then, Pearl got out of the boy's grip. Diamond gasped and ran after him. His hand barley reached him. Gardenia frowned.

"Pearl, I'll see you later," She said with a smile. Pearl tried to keep his tears away.

"B-but," He said with a frown.

"I can't win my boy," She said with a slight smile. Pearl frowned as she looked at the group, "Well bye," As she went to leave, the sound of a gun went off. Everyone turned toward Green, who watched as the old Mentor fell to the ground.

"Gardenia!" Green's hand shook as Volkner woke up. He glared at Pearl and then looked at Gardenia.

"Good job, Green," He praised as he inferred who shot the vampire. She was trying her best to get away so she could recover, but Volkner held her down with his foot, "Let me borrow your gun. That Pearl kid stole mine," Now Red could see it. Volkner's bright yellow gun was still at Pearl's side, "Get Pearl home," Diamond nodded and quickly took Volkner's gun from the boy. He tossed it to Green and talked Pearl into going back to base, "Red and Green, you two can go along with them," After giving him his gun back, Green nodded.

"Yes sir. Be safe," Volkner nodded as the two walked off. Red was glad that they wouldn't have to see him finish her off. Secretly, Green was too.

* * *

"That's not fair! I wanted to kick some Vampire butt!" Gold complained as the three told their story to the boy and his partner. Wally looked a bit freaked, "We found nothing cause Wally wouldn't stop coughing," Wally frowned. Suddenly, something hit Gold in the back of the head. He frowned and turned around to see the same group laughing at him, "Think Morty would be disappointed?"

"Most likely," Red answered. Gold smirked.

"Well he's just going to have to deal with it," He got up and walked over to the group. Green rolled his eyes.

"Should we help him?" Red sighed.

"If we don't want him to die,"

* * *

Red frowned as the small girl tended to his bruises. The other boys had gotten some punches in, but they were a bit painful.

"Ah!" He gasped as she accidently caused him more pain.

"O-oh! Sorry," She apologized as she stepped back, "I'm done now. Your bruise are okay, just a little painful," Red slightly smiled at her. She was adorable. Red knew her from the beginning of his training. She use to wear a hat that made her look like a boy so she could protect her region. When her master found out she was a girl, he wouldn't allow her to continue. Some females, like Gardenia, were allowed to become Mentors, since they were great fighters.

"It's fine Yellow," He stood up, "Whoever has Green this time and Crystal will most likely be driving those two crazy,"

"Platina's been helping Pearl since yesterday," Red frowned. Platina was a really rich girl who was from Sinnoh. She had came over since Kanto has the best protection against Vampires. She was always trying to help, making it worst. Her main goal was to get a mentor like the guys would have.

"When did she settle for less?" He asked Yellow and she slightly smiled.

"Platina has a part in her heart for Diamond and Pearl. When it comes to them, she'll do anything," Red ran the sentence through his mind once more.

"Makes sense. Yellow, good luck with everything," He said before leaving her. She smiled a sad smile.

"Okay Red! I don't want to have to see you to fix your wounds," Red slightly smiled as he closed the door. Yellow's next victim stood outside the door. Red shrugged at him as the boy glared at him. His opponent deserved what he got.

* * *

Green slammed the door shut in anger. He hated almost all the nurses that were kept around. He laid down in his bed, not bothering to change. As he closes his eyes, doubts about Diamond come to mind. He cursed in his head as he sat back up. Why hadn't anyone asked Diamond if he had seen who changed Gardenia? After cursing again in his head, he tossed off his shoes and laid back down. He fell asleep, dreaming about killing the vampire that got Gardenia.

* * *

Gold rolled his eyes as he walked down the hallway. Crystal's voice rang in his head. That girl could talk for hours. He sighed as he thought about her. Suddenly, Gold smirked. She was kind of cute wasn't she? Instead of going to his room, Gold walked a different way. He looked around and headed out of the building, as silent as he could be. He quietly headed into the forest. He walked in almost a straight path. He normally came this way on his walks. There was a clearing up ahead he would sit in some nights and watch the stars. He thought about bringing Crystal, but then remembered that he couldn't protect both of them without a problem. As he got to where he could see the clearing, he froze. Someone sat in the clearing. Gold couldn't tell if the person was a boy or a girl. The person had bright red hair that flowed in the wind. A girl suddenly appeared next to him. From where he was standing, Gold could see her lips moving. He wasn't too good at reading lips, so he had no idea what they were saying. He stepped forward, wanting to get closer. He frowned and looked down. Gold had just stepped on a branch. He looked up and saw that they were looking at him.

"Well crap," Gold muttered.

Next thing Gold knew, he was laying in Crystal's room again. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He shivered. If that was a dream, it seemed really real. When he closed his eyes, all he saw were their weird colored eyes.

* * *

Silver frowned.

"Yeah," He looked up at the moon, "I have seen him before. It was last night," Blue giggled.

"I think someone has an crush!~" Silver slightly blushed.

"Blue! I do not!" She giggled again.

"Denial!"

* * *

**Slight hints of PreciousMetal? :3 Maybe!~**


End file.
